This is an application for a Mentored Patient-Oriented Career Development Award (K23). The overall aim of the application is to provide the candidate with the research and educational experiences to become an independent investigator in the study of the effectiveness of anxiety treatment interventions with older adults in primary care settings. The research study proposed is designed to examine the outcomes of a cognitive behavioral guided self-care intervention with older adults diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder and recruited from a primary care setting. The candidate has chosen a number of distinguished researchers to serve as mentors and consultants. The candidate's short-term goals are to strengthen her knowledge of and experience in the design, methodology, and logistics of late-life anxiety treatment studies; strengthen her knowledge and skills in the application of complex statistical methods in the analysis of results from effectiveness and treatment studies; refine an intervention manual for the treatment of anxiety disorders in older adults; and collect substantial pilot data in preparation for the submission of an R01 application to conduct a full late-life anxiety treatment effectiveness trial. The candidate's long-term goals are to develop expertise and become an independent investigator in the treatment of late-life anxiety; successfully prepare a funded R01 grant using the pilot data collected from the K Award; develop a program of research in the treatment of anxiety in older adults; and develop research skills and abilities sufficient to instruct and mentor junior faculty.